


♡I Didn't ask for your help♡

by FairySick



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both Fukase and Miku need therapy, Bottom Fukase, Child Abuse, Forced Prostitution, Kiyoteru is Fukase’s dad, M/M, Multi, Oliver is badass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Hatsune Miku, Top Oliver (vocaloid)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySick/pseuds/FairySick
Summary: Fukase didn't ask for help, he could fix his own problems.But Oliver volunteered.
Relationships: Fukase/Hatsune Miku, Fukase/OLIVER (Vocaloid), Fukase/OLIVER/Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Zhiyu Moke, flower/Utatane Piko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. The same ol’ song

Fukase had fallen into a routine over the past few years, wake up at 5:40am, bathe, do his makeup, get dressed, and work up the courage to go to the hellhole his parents called school. He always woke up with his head buried into one of the many plush pillows that littered his canopy bed. He'd slowly drag himself out the safe haven that he called his bed and make the trek to the family bathroom and today was no exception. The usual blare of his alarm cut through Fukase's dreams like it always did. Fukase groaned and fumbled around for his phone. Once his hand closed around it he sat up, wincing, his body was still sore from the filming session last night. He turned the alarm off before groggily heading to the bathroom.

Fukase turned on the knob and watched the water fill the tub. As if in a trance Fukase slid into the tub, hugging his knees up to his chest. He stared at the water for a good 15 minutes before actually taking his bath. After what seemed like ages Fukase pulled himself out of the water wrapping a towel around his waist. Once back in his room Fukase sat down at the vanity and pulled out his makeup, some eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner but mostly concealer. Fukase loved doing his makeup for fun up but this was mostly mandatory, well it was mostly concealer. Fukase paused to study his reflection in the mirror. The same 16 year old curly redhead littered with hickies stared back at him. Fukase bit his lip, he tore his gaze away from his reflection and set to work hiding the areas where he'd be showing skin. Once he thought that was enough, Fukase moved on to his eye makeup. It didn't take long, especially since he only ever did one eye. He spent a good amount of time styling his hair, making sure his left eye was covered, adding bows, and clipping back his hair on the right side. Fukase checked the clock, 6:40, he'd have to pick out an outfit quickly. 

He walked into his closet getting dressed quickly, just before he left Fukase paused in front of the full length mirror to admire his body. Fukase's body was one of the few things he liked about himself. He loved how feminine his body was, his wide hips, thick thighs, the fact that he'd actually had an ass. He loved how his short skirt paired perfectly with his thigh high socks. With a smirk Fukase blew a kiss at the mirror and headed downstairs. Fukase usually didn't eat breakfast and today was no different. He grabbed his book bag and hurried to the car where his mom was waiting. They didn't say anything to each other, but they never really did anyway. Fukase leaned his head against the window, popped headphones in and tried to drift back into unconsciousness.


	2. Piko’s online friend

Fukase hated first period. The only thing that made it even slightly tolerable was having both Flower and Piko in the same class. For a class already laid back as art classes usually are, Fukase’s art class did virtually nothing. The teacher stayed passed out on his desk the whole period, While some of the students considered that a blessing, Fukase wasn’t there for an easy A. Art was one of the few things he was passionate about. 

Fukase sighed and reluctantly pushed open the door to the art room ‘B-12’, and headed to the back of the classroom. Surprisingly Flower was already there, she normally burst in just before the bell rang. As Fukase took his usual sit next to her, Flower lifted her head up to eye him slightly.

“Sup” Flower mumbled groggily before smacking her face back into the wooden table. 

Fukase hummed In response, lacing his fingers through Flower’s hair. They often stayed like that, (some form of cuddling) content to just be in each other’s presence. Flower was someone he was entirely comfortable with, the only person Fukase trusted with his body. They were often mistaken for a couple, despite Flower dating Piko and Fukase having no interest in dating anyone whatsoever. 

_ Smack! _

Fukase was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by a hand slamming on the table.

“Piko what the fuck?” 

“I'm QUAKING, my online friend just transferred to our school!” Piko practically yelled.

“You have friends?” Flower sat up rubbing her eyes.

Piko rolled his eyes, “Anyway he starts here today.”

Fukase raised an eyebrow “Why did he transfer?” 

“He probably got expelled again,” Piko whipped out his phone “Here he is.” 

Fukase leaned over to study the photo, the boy looked like he stole his wardrobe from JD, with his navy blue trench coat draped over his white button shirt. Which was partially undone at the top, revealing his collarbone. He had a peeved look on his face. Which was partly covered due to the eyepatch over his right eyes and his shaggy blonde hair. He had a splash of freckles across his nose and his visible eye was a deep golden color. His pupil...it was the most intriguing thing Fukase had ever seen. It seemed to swirl in on itself, much like the stereotypical hypnosis swirls. 

“He’s hot.” 

Fukase said the exact time Flower grumbled.

“He looks like a fuck boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent wrote in a while so this chapter is kinda shitty ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯
> 
> in this Au everyones pupils are diffrent shapes depending on their personality.  
> (The reason why it wasnt mentioned before is bc Fukase has seen his own, flower's, and piko's before)


	3. Skipping class (and school)

Oliver was pissed.

He didn't want to be here.

Not at all.

He'd rather be home, or anywhere else really.

He wandered the empty hallways of his _new_ high school, not really caring where he ended up. There was a strange lack of teachers, Oliver noted. But that was a good thing. No teachers meant a lower chance of being caught and sent to class. 

**10:30**

The bell was sure to ring soon.

“ **Hey,** young man what are you doing out side of class?”

_Shit._

Oliver turned around, making his his voice go up _several_ pitches and layering on heaps of a semi-fake British accent. 

“I’m a exchange student sir, I just moved here from London. I don’t actually start classes today, but I was told to come here to check out the campus.” 

“Oh okay, I think it’s better for you to have guide though. I’ll get one of our star students to give you a tour.”

_He actually believed that?!_

The teacher picked up his walkie-talkie and mumbled some words into it. Almost immediately after the door to the left swung open, and a relieved looking redhead kid bounced out. They waked up to the two with a look of recognition Oliver assumed was directed at the teacher. 

“This is Fukase Satoshi, he’ll be your guide.” The teacher said before spin on his heels and walking away.

Oliver had to do a double take, Fukase was obviously a boy’s name (Which seemed vaguely familiar) but this kid looked so _feminine._ He was really short (at least compared to to Oliver) about 5’0, curves for days, and was wearing a _lot_ of pink. Not to mention the fluffy skirt, thigh high socks, and-

“Are we just gonna stand here or do you want a tour?”

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts, 

“I guess,”

Fukase lead him Down the hallway to a set of stairs lead down, before abruptly stopping and turning around. 

“I know your not a exchange student, Oliver” He said simply crossing his arms.

“No shit, but how did you know my name?”

“Your Piko’s online friend right? He told me you we transferring here.”

Oliver snapped his fingers.

“That’s where I knew your name from!” 

Looking back at him, Fukase fit Piko’s description perfectly. Oliver wondered why he did make the connection earlier. 

“Listen, I was gonna bounce, you could come if you wanna.” 

Oliver watched as Fukase’s face scrunched up, thinking, taking the time to study the shorter boy’s face, well, half of it. The rest was covered by his cherry red hair. Fukase had two hello kitty bandaids on his nose in the shape of and ‘x’, and a full face of makeup.

Oliver glanced up from his lips to his eyes felt his breath hitch.

_Why would someone with such a bubbly personality, have broken hearts for their pupils?!? And how the hell did I not notice that before?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im lazy so it stops here-


	4. Maybe you shouldn’t have asked

“Alright-” Fukase started, before he was interrupted by Oliver.

“What’s up with your eyes?” Oliver asked, staring at the redhead’s broken-hearted pupil.

Fukase tensed up, glancing to the side to avoid Oliver’s intense gaze

“M-my e-eyes?” Fukase stuttered, laughing sallowly, hoping Oliver would get the hint and drop it.

But he either didn’t…

_or just didn’t give a shit._

“Yeah.” Oliver replied, stepping closer to Fukase.

‘It’s none of your fucking business!’ Fukase is what wanted to say, as he curled his shaking hands into fists.

“It’s...p-personal.” He said instead, forcing a smile.

It shouldn’t have made him angry, he got that question around ten times a day, but it did.

_Why was he so sensitive?_

_What the fuck was wrong with him?_

_Why was he such a baby?_

_Why couldn’t he confront her?_

_Why did he let this happen to himself?_

**_Why? why? why? WHY?!_ **

“Fukase?”

Oliver’s voice brought him back to the present.

“Yo man, you okay?” The blonde grabbed Fukase’s shoulders, shaking him.

Fukase slowly came to his senses, becoming aware of his wet cheeks and his shaky breath, and body.

_It happened again._

“Sorry..”

“Nah, I should have asked.” Oliver smiled gesturing to his eye patch. “At least we have something in common right?”

Fukase blinked in confusion, pausing for a second before realizing that both their left eyes were covered.

“Yeah, I guess so…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see.
> 
> I’m trying to get back into the groove of writing for this fandom (and being in this fandom in general) so it’s a bit short
> 
> Why did I leave?
> 
> Let’s just say, the VA is very toxic UvU✨


End file.
